This study is to describe the metabolic profile and disposition, isolate, identify and purify the metabolites of 14C-paclitaxel in humans. The study continues to describe the toxicological profile of paclitaxel and to seek evidence of therapeutic activity for paclitaxel in adults with solid tumors.